The present invention concerns a timepiece and in particular a watch comprising a pressure sensor capable of indicating any variation in the atmospheric pressure.
The document EP-A-0 345 929 describes a multimode watch comprising such a sensor. This watch further comprises a first analogue display indicating the time and a second digital liquid crystal display capable of indicating the measured atmospheric pressure. Also, this second display may indicate the variation of the pressure between two consecutive measurements. However, this indication is done by way of an arrow which only indicates if the pressure has increased (arrow indicating upwards), if the pressure has decreased (arrow indicating downwards) or if the pressure hasn't changed (the two arrows at the same time). This arrangement doesn't give any forecast of the meteorological weather. Furthermore, the reading and the aesthetics of such a watch indicating at the same time several items of information on several displays does not seem optimal.
American Patent U.S. Pat. No. 4 257 112 describes a timepiece, a watch, which comprises a sensor for reacting to the atmospheric pressure and which provides its wearer with a barometric indication. A system of arrows is here too used to display the barometric tendency on a liquid crystal digital display device. This system indicates five different tendency conditions and is thus more extensive than the indication system of the European document mentioned above, but the indications are still not of an optimal clarity. Furthermore, this watch does not give any indication relative to a weather forecast.